


Never Who You Expect

by MysteriesOfFate



Category: Facts of Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriesOfFate/pseuds/MysteriesOfFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jo have been hiding sexual tension behind friendship for years. Slowly they realize that their love isn't so strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Who You Expect

“How dare you say that about me!” Jo yelled, her mouth curling into a snarl. She turned her head and stared daggers at Blair, who stood in a state of shock.

Blair took a moment to come back to the present and shot back at Jo with “All I said was the truth, Jo.”

Jo scoffed at the statement and took to pacing “For your information, miss Warner, coming from the Bronx is NOT a bad thing.”

“I never said it was! The man merely asked where you were from...” Blair explained walking towards Jo and attempting to put her hand on Jo's shoulder, but Jo merely shrugged it off.

“I think he would have been fine with me saying I was from New York.” she said as her Bronx accent came through stronger, as it always did when she got angry.

“It sounds to me like you're more embarrassed about it than you think I am...” Blair commented, trying once again to put her hand on Jo's shoulder.

Jo turned abruptly, knocking Blair's hand out of the way. “You're crazy, you know as well as I that anyone who talks to me can tell where I'm from.” her eyes were of fire and Blair recoiled her hand, which she had kept out, trying to comfort Jo. Honestly if the girl just calmed down a little and got rid of that filthy motorcycle she'd almost be a real person instead of some bumbling neanderthal.

Blair sighed her world famous sigh and Jo knew that the argument was over. She hated Blair's sigh and knew that it was most definitely going to happen again if she kept arguing with her. She just hoped that the man would still consider her for that job. It wasn't ideal, meaning she wasn't going to be able to get herself elbow deep in grease, but it definitely paid well.

“Girls!” Instead of the familiar shrill voice of Mrs. Garrett it was the voice of Mrs. Garrett's sister, Beverly Ann, who had taken over the house. It still took some getting used to to hear her voice from the kitchen rather than Mrs. Garrett. “GIRLS!”

They both jumped and went off in search of what exactly Beverly Ann had done now.

Later that night Blair was relaxing on her bed, pillows propped on the wall so she could lean back, reading. She had finished her nightly skin care regiment, which had taken a good hour, half of which Jo had been banging at the door complaining about how she needed the shower. Her hair was up in rollers, beauty like hers couldn't just happen you know.

Jo came in, wearing nothing but a towel, and sauntered over to her bed and pulled out her pajamas from the dresser she shared with Blair. She got one of the four drawers, of course she had a significantly smaller wardrobe, and besides if she so much as tried to get herself an equal share of possession real estate Blair would bring out her complaints and, worst of all, those darned SIGHS. She pulled on her pajama pants before letting the towel fall to the floor so she could put her old band t shirt, which she used for her pajama shirts. 

Just as the towel dropped Blair looked over her book at Jo. Her back was smooth and she had two little dimples in her lower back, just above the waist band of her pajamas. Jo slipped the t shirt on over her head and turned around just as Blair put her eyes back to her book. Jo shook her head and grabbed her towel from the floor and put it in the hamper that sat just beside the door of the room. The entire house seemed quiet with Beverly Ann being long asleep, Natalie out with snake (not expected to return for quite some time), and Tootie out in Washington visiting her parents. Jo walked back to her bed and pulled back the corner, but didn't get in.

It seemed a long pause before she turned around to look at Blair. “Blair, I... I'm sorry.” she said, her head dropped to look at her feet.

“About what?” Blair asked, knowing exactly what for but when she had a chance to make Jo do something like this, well, she took it.

Jo sighed, “I'm sorry about blowing up at you earlier. I was just mad because it was obvious from the moment you said the Bronx the man froze up.” she explained, “It's just that people have expectations based on where you come from, and when people think of the Bronx they don't exactly think of people who are 'hard working'.” Jo sighed again, but not as annoying as Blair's OVERLY DRAMATIC sighs. It wasn't true, people in the Bronx were some of the most hardworking people she had ever met, they just didn't get much to show for it; whereas, Blair could just sit there and look pretty with her Park Avenue perks and the cash would just come rolling in. Despite the fact that Blair was practically dipped in gold, she was one of the people Jo could stand, which was a dwindling list nowadays. Maybe it was just because they had lived together in hatred for so long.

Blair looked up at Jo, who was looking intently back. “It's alright. I was just a bit jealous. I mean at least you can get an interview.” Blair said. She had been looking for a job, she had way too much time on her hands as of late. She sighed, and Jo groaned. “Come here...” she said lifting the edge of her covers. Jo crawled in beside her and laid her head on Blair's stomach. She wore a pink silken peignoir that felt cool on Jo's cheek. The coolness of the silken material mixed with the heat of Blair's body sent Jo into a state of no thought, the only thing that roused her was Blair taking a hand off her book and running her fingers through Jo's hair.

“What are you reading?” Jo asked sleepily, her eyes half closed.

Blair adjusted the reading glasses that were perched on the end of her nose “Jane Eyre.” she said emphasizing each word. Despite how Blair looked she really enjoyed reading, and she would read anything she could get her hands on, unfortunately that did include the tabloids and gossip magazines, which Blair would come into contact with more often than anything else.

“Read to me?” Jo asked and readjusted herself on Blair's stomach. The scent of Blair's perfume of the day still lingered about her and Jo breathed in the scent, an enchanting mix of vanilla and florals which, during the day, was much too strong for Jo's taste but when it was late like this and had worn off almost completely was the time Jo would just want to smell it forever.

Blair cleared her throat and began to read. The flowery words of Charlotte Bronte mixed with the flowery scent of Blair's perfume which left Jo feeling content as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Blair silently closed her book and turned off her light. She slowly slid herself down on the bed so she was laying down and Jo adjusted her position in her sleep. Jo's head was now laying on Blair's shoulder and Blair leaned her head over and gave Jo a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
